deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario (SMG4)
This Mario is a character, and one of the main anti-villainous protagonists from the SMG4 Productions animated web series, SuperMarioGlitchy4 or Smg4. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mario (SMBZ) vs Mario (SMG4) (Abandoned) * SMG4 Mario vs Patrick (Completed) * SMG4 Mario VS Callie (LuigiFan00001) ''Battle Royales * Mario Battle Royale '''Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponets *Angry Video Game Nerd (Cinemassacre) *Billy (The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) *Cosmo (Fairly Odd Parents) *Deadpool (Marvel) *Gary Goodspeed (Final Space) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Mask (Dark Horse) *Michael J. Caboose (Red vs Blue) *Mokey (Sr Pelo) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Snorlax (Pokemon) Death Battle Info History Created in 2011 by SMG4, Mario is one of the main protagonists (as well as sometimes being an anti-hero or even antagonist) of the series. Although he lives in Peach’s castle and looks identical to the mainstream Mario, this version is a lot more dimwitted, profane, and hot-tempered. Most episodes revolve him trying to accomplish something, but due to his personality, his plans almost always work out of sheer luck. Despite this, he’s friends with SMG4, Luigi, and many other people in the Mushroom Kingdom (save for people like SMG3, Grand Dad, and the Teletubbies). They are often seen performing various actions depending on the episode. Abilities *Superhuman physique *Flight *Really fat *Mustache **Can be used as a boomerang or to deflect projectiles *Regeneration *Respawning *Self-Destructing *Spirit Bombs *Being naked **Can scare or blind people **Sexy Distraction #910 ***Rapid air-humping that distracts the enemy **Does not work on the police or homosexuals Category:Flight Users Feats *Took out the Giant Mario Head in 10 seconds and 1 punch *Blew up a Nether Portal *Threw a dumbel into the sky which destroyed a plane *Beat Sans the Skeleton via tricking him *Was able to survive decapitation, burning alive, falling off a plane, and many kicks to the crotch *Can long-jump across the world *Uses insane Toon-Force durability *Can eat hundreds of plates of Spagetti in 5 seconds *Fought Steve (Minecraft) to a standstill *He can, as he puts it, "slap the butts of everyone in the mushroom kingdom in less then 10 seconds" *Was able to defeat SMG4 in Mario: Battle Royale by letting his guard down (and won the entire Battle Royale overall) *Evaded from being a T-Pose Zombie from both T-Pose outbreaks *Managed to set up a challenge/obstacle course by himself without anybody knowing **and was smart enough to give himself a tank *Destroyed the Earth with his own fatness **He later destroyed the Earth again with a few POW blocks *Slapped everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom on the ass in under 10 seconds *Resisted Master Hand's mind control *Tricked Jevil into spawning a bunch of weapons for Mario to kill him with *Can survive the vacuum of space **As long as he doesn't remember he can't breathe in space *Created a portal into the real world using SMG4's in-game computer *Survived being frozen by a lake with a temperature colder than absolute zero *Survived an alien invasion while immobilized *Earned a medical degree is 9 minutes **Most likely because he was so dumb that the university wanted to get rid of him as fast as possible *Defeated SMG4, SMG3, Bowser, and Bad Star Flaws *Intelligence level is extremely low (One of the main reasons he loses battles on certain occasions). **Despite this, Mario believes he has 10000 IQ *Extremely sluggish (due to him weighing over 10,000 pounds). *Has an obsession over spaghetti (people have to persuade him with this often). *Can’t even solve basic math problems. *Frequently loses to SMG4 and Meggy. **Mario has also lost to Shroomy at the end of the Mario Challenge. *Can often be extremely reckless; tends to run into danger without thinking about the consequences. *Fear of Justin Beiber Gallery 1moriooad.jpg|Mario being stupid SmartMario.png|Smart Mario MarioThePowerRanger.png|Mushroom Ranger Mario WaifuMario(yeahIdon'tknowwhythisexistseither).png|Waifu Mario Jojo Mario.jpg|Mario as Jotaro MarioSlapingFeat.gif|Mario slapping everyone on the ass Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Australian Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Minigun Wielders Category:Oceanian Combatants Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:SMG4 Combatants Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Male Category:Combatants Who Can Breathe in Space Category:Doctors